Kamen Rider Smash
by Lord Zero Master
Summary: Some say the Subspace Emissary ended well, that the heroes won in the end and saved the World of Trophies. However that's not the case, it wasn't a happy ending. Years later an event known as Origin Impact brought even more chaos onto the world. Now as most of it's warriors are missing a teen with barely any memory of his life must rise up to protect the world as Kamen Rider Smash.
1. Episode 1: Origin Impact

**Kamen Rider Smash: Episode 1 – Origin Impact**

* * *

 **Data File #01: The Subspace Emissary Aftermath**

" _Many people around you would like to say that the Subspace Emissary ended in a relatively normal fashion. Sure there was the desperation when Tabuu turned everyone into trophies. But everyone was revived and came out relatively unharmed, standing triumphantly after we had all defeated Tabuu. At least that's what you all want to believe, we didn't have enough luck for it to turn out that way. Tabuu was defeated yes, but the realm of Subspace was too vast for us to traverse and find everybody."_

" _Only ten of us made it out of there alive, Princess Peach, Princess Zelda, Bowser, Luigi, Ness, Kirby, Sonic the Hedgehog, King Dedede, Solid Snake, as well as me, Samus Aran. We all stood over the cross shaped sunset, all of us at a loss of words as the gateways to Subspace were closed, leaving all of our allies and friends trapped inside that hell for all eternity. At first there were no changes, but after traversing the land we met up with three people who had not participated in the Subspace Emissary, Toon Link, Jigglypuff, and Wolf. Alongside them it wasn't too long after that we found old friends from previous iterations of our world in Dr. Mario, Mewtwo and Roy, along with a few who were hiding during the whole entire event that had been present the whole time."_

 **Data File #02: Rebuilding the World of Trophies**

" _Five years later, more warriors began to show up, some of them familiar but fairly different at the same time. What surprised us was a larger boom of civilians during it all, we would later call them Mii's but because of them our world prospered and they now make up most of the population. Although most of them can fight it feels unfitting to call them warriors. Personally I feel they don't have the same resolve the rest of us do when it comes to battle. When talking about population however, there were also a fair bit more Pokemon in the absence of those like Lucario and the Pokemon Trainer."_

" _Of course there were still the troublemakers; surprisingly Bowser didn't try much against Peach due to the aftermath of Subspace. In fact he had apparently given up his kidnapping schemes all together. But there were still a lot of small timers who thought they could get big through various schemes. They caused trouble but not too much as they realized that in order to survive order was needed first before the chaos they wanted."_

" _The land was soon developed and divided into five main sections. The Mushroom Kingdom ruled by Peach, Hyrule ruled by Zelda, Altea ruled by Roy, Kanto under the watch of Mewtwo, and Smash City run by King Dedede who acts as president for the city. Above them in the clouds of Sky World, Palutena keeps watch as she is now the deity that helps protect this world in place of the Hands. Of course in the stars is also Rosalina, who uses her comet observatory to watch over us from above, a very useful ally to have."_

 **Data File #03: Origin Impact**

" _Four years later, nothing prepared us for what happened. Somehow a gateway from Subspace opened up in the sky without warning. We lost contact with Rosalina and Palutena almost immediately, Dark Pit having managed to escape and inform us that Tabuu had shown up again. Everyone feared the worst and we all readied our defenses. However Kirby, Luigi, Ness and I, we made the foolish mistake in trying to finish him off before he could make landfall. In a quick encounter we had found out what had happened to Rosalina and Palutena, he had turned them into trophies and drained the essence out of them, he did the same to us four. He used our power along with the other eight original inhabitants of this world, he transformed into a strange hideous creature known as Smash Origin."_

" _Smash Origin made landfall and began turning everyone into trophies draining their essence to absorb into itself, growing stronger and stronger. So we made another dangerous gambit or rather one brave Mii Fighter did, managing to break through a weak point and completely obliterate the creature as a result. Later we realized that Tabuu was ejected from Smash Origins body and forced back into Subspace while our essence returned for the most part. A small piece of our essence split off from the returning portion, forming small capsules that were scattered across the land. Not to mention the appearance of a human teenager near Ground Zero also occurred."_

 **Data File #04: The Boy with No Memories**

 _"At first we thought the kid was a bad omen, but that was before we saw that he had a capsule of Mario in his hand. Of course Peach was quick to defend the boy despite us not knowing anything about him. She took him in and cared for him, and it was soon found out that he didn't have any memories aside from his name and vague details of his life. We did eventually find out he was a capable fighter, and he wanted to help out wherever he could. We were wary; until we found out he had the ability to tap into Mario's power through the Smash Capsule when we were unable to. So it was then decided, we dubbed the capsules, Smash Capsules, and created an underground organization backed by King Dedede to find and protect these Capsules. Of course some didn't agree about our secrecy like Palutena but these Capsules needed to be found no matter the cost."_

 _"As for the boy, after thinking on it he moved to Smash City and became an honorary member of sorts. We've run tests on him to figure out what's causing the memory loss. But all of our attempts have turned up fruitless so far, even so we pressed on. We did however find something of interest that might allow us to harness the power of the Smash Capsules. Not to mention Snake had managed to snag the Luigi Smash Capsule fairly quickly. We hope that if we put these capsules to good use, we'll have a better advantage against Tabuu whenever he decides to return. King Dedede finds us using the kid a bit questionable, especially since we don't know the origins of his synchronicity with the Smash Capsules. But as far as we can tell, he isn't a sleeper agent, and is acting of his own will, as far as I'm concerned he's on our side, and that's good enough for me. If he can give us the edge against Tabuu in the future, I'll put all my faith in him... even if he is lacking motivation at the moment."  
_

* * *

It was a beautiful day in Smash City, all the Mii's were bustling about and various ads about different competitors in the Super Smash Bros. tournament were being played. Of course though there were plenty of talking about wondering where all the originals went though, and why they haven't returned yet. A lot wondered if it had to do with Origin Impact, though many denied that as being the case.

Still the talking about said subject was annoying to an older teenager; he was about seventeen, ready to go on eighteen any day now. He wore a black shirt with blue jeans, and black sneakers, over his shirt he wore a long white sleeved shirt like one would wear a jacket. He gave a sigh as he sat on one of the benches outside of a park, all this talk about Origin Impact was getting on his nerves, why couldn't people just forget about it? Of course he soon pulled out a small bullet-shaped silver capsule, the front of it was clear, it had a picture of Mario in a pose before it cut off near the top by a silver line, a small box being at the front of the point, it was blank though there was a small switch on the side, likely it had something to do with that.

"Just where did I come from? Why was I there? And why did I have this on me?" The teen asked as he stared at the capsule intently.

"You know kid, you should really consider getting a hobby instead of just asking questions," A gruff voice said but there was no person nearby. In fact the only thing nearby was a box next to a trash can. "If I were you I'd even get a part-time job, you're old enough for it."

"I already have a job Snake, remember? And besides you're chiding me over this but here you are just sneaking around in that box of yours that doesn't work…" The teen gave a sigh.

"Hey, listen here buddy, the cardboard box is an efficient part of my line of work, it's saved me more times than I can count," The box now revealed to be Snake called back. "And second it's called reconnaissance, I just so happened to run into you. Besides Kenshin, even if you are with the organization you still aren't putting much work in compared to the rest of us."

"Sorry, it's just with the whole amnesia thing it's hard to focus on other stuff compared to my memories," Kenshin admitted.

"Right…" The agent rolled his eyes at the teenager's unwillingness to even try and get out of the rut he was in. "Listen, Samus just contacted me through the codec like a few minutes ago. It's why I even moved to this area."

"Samus huh, so is that what your little reconnaissance mission is about?" Kenshin asked as he stood up and walked over to the box. "Also why are you still in the box when you know that I know your there?"

"Because I need to keep up my mission," Snake explained as the box stayed where it was, completely still. "Either way, Samus asked me to find you if you were nearby and send you back to base. She mentioned that it was important that she talked to you as soon as possible."

"Fine, fine, here's hoping its worth it since the base is still a bit of a ways out," Kenshin gave a sigh as he looked at his watch. "Better hurry before she gets annoyed at me being late."

"Right, you go do that," Snake said as he peeked out of his box, seeing the teen run off from the corner of the hole he was looking through. Once he knew that he was in the clear he stood up and tossed the box to the side, giving a small stretch. "Good thing Samus needed to talk to him…" He admitted as he took out a cigarette and put it in his mouth before lighting it with a lighter he had. He soon noticed a man in black with a large multi-sectioned sword on his back and spiked blond hair approach him. "Glad to see you could make it Cloud."

"I saw from the distance, you had a lot of trouble trying to get rid of one kid," Cloud commented as he walked over and leaned against a nearby wall while Snake smoked. "You know smoking is bad for you."

"And so is carrying around a giant sword," Snake retorted, deciding to reply to the smoking comment instead of Kenshin being around him. "You're just inviting people into wanting to pick a fight with you. Speaking of, how many showed up today?"

"I had twelve challengers, most of them were a bit out of their depth though, those Mii's all are," Cloud admitted.

"You said most, was there a different one?" Snake questioned as he finished up the cigarette he was on, dropping it to the floor and smashing it with his foot. "Cause normally the Mii's are amateurs compared to everyone else."

"There was this one, he wore red monster crafted armor, with a large heated blade," Cloud explained. "Didn't act cocky in trying to defeat me, and even though I won he didn't seem too beat up about it. Not to mention he did almost win," He mentioned causing Snake to take a step forward and stare at him. "It was a tough fight, and it proves to me that the Mii's can have great potential, so long as it isn't squandered."

"Huh, I see… to think that they might actually be useful aside from that one back then…" Snake commented as he stroked his chin in thought.

"You mean the one from Origin Impact, speaking of… the reason we decided to meet up in the first place," Cloud said as he tried to get back on track. "I've done some investigating and there's an outsider in the city."

"What makes you so sure?" Snake questioned as he put his full attention on Cloud at that moment.

"Whoever it is, their keeping a distance from us seems they know about the organization and what it's supposed to do," Cloud replied. "The reason I say it's an outsider is because I think I was confronted by them."

"Wait, that doesn't make any sense, how do you think you confronted them? If they were an outsider you'd know immediately," Snake explained, unsure of the situation now by Cloud's choice of words.

"Alright here's the deal, I got a lead of a Smash Capsule, the ones you all are looking for," Cloud explained as he moved his neck around to keep it from getting stiff. He closed his eyes before he continued. "When I approached it I heard these strange noises, a robotic voice announcing something before suddenly I was surrounded by ink-black creatures. They were humanoid but were very mannequin-like in appearance. They were able to morph their bodies slightly and gave me a tough time; I had thought I saw a fairly thin figure rush past us and to the capsule. I must have been right because the capsule was gone after I finished the creatures off."

"Sounds like we do have a problem on our hands," Snake commented as he paced around slightly. "The fact that you encountered strange creatures that have never been seen before is evidence to there being an outsider. Not to mention they were smart enough to stop you from reaching a Smash Capsule without actually revealing themselves."

"Then you'll need to report it to Samus, I'll see if I can find any reports and sightings of anyone or anything odd and out of place," Cloud suggested as Snake nodded, the former beginning to head off as Snake went back for his box. However the two were entirely unaware they were being watched by a mysterious figure.

"I suppose the time has come to start our plan," A woman's voice came from the figure as she noticed a Mii in the area that was on its way somewhere else. The mysterious woman took out a capsule that was identical to Kenshin's, however this one had Yoshi striking a pose. She pressed up on the button causing a symbol to appear in the top box. It was a rainbow colored logo with two black lines, a horizontal line towards the bottom and a thick vertical line towards the left, the two intersecting at the to the bottom left of the circles center. It was the Smash Symbol, a symbol used heavily throughout Smash City while also being used now and again in the neighboring kingdoms.

"Yoshi…" The woman trailed as she pulled out a fairly large black revolver, opening up the chamber before revealing it was large enough to fit the capsule into. She slotted the Yoshi Capsule in to the chamber and locked it back into place. "… It is time to mark the beginning of the end."

 **[Yoshi! Vile Creation!]**

Purple energy gathered at the tip of the barrel of the gun before a purple bullet was launched out towards the unsuspecting Mii. The Mii gave a gasp, while he was not pierced with it, the bullet still entered his body, through his back. He fell to the ground as his eyes glowed purple, his body writhing in pain. The woman gave a laugh as she opened up the chamber of the revolver to reveal that the Yoshi Capsule was gone.

* * *

Kenshin walked for a while until he entered an alleyway of an abandoned building. Looking to the side there was a door that only opened from the inside, as there were no knobs and it could not be pushed to open. On it was a sign that was labeled: Stock Smash. Kenshin stood in front of the door before the sound of moving brick could be heard, the door and door frame sliding forward as Kenshin went around and entered, going down a staircase as the door closed behind him.

As soon as he finished descending he was met with a wall that lead to two separate hallways, or at least that's what one would think, as there were too many boxes in the hallway to the right to actually traverse. The word Stock Smash was written on the wall with an arrow pointing to the left, Kenshin heading down the hallway before taking a right and heading down a hallway lined with doors. Commotion could be heard behind most of them though Kenshin ignored it in favor of going towards a short hallway that lead to another door, going over he shook the knob twice before pushing against the door, the entire wall sliding ever so slightly as he slipped through. Once on the other side it was revealed that it was just a wall with a slight indention towards the center of it, Kenshin pushing it closed once more before facing the room he was now in. He was on the second floor to a laboratory/secret base, having arrived on a small walkway that surrounded the edges of the room, walking down the steps as he approached a table that was in the middle, sitting in one of the six seats that surrounded it.

"I see you managed to make it, and it looks like you didn't need anyone's help getting here either," A voice spoke out as Samus Aran soon walked out of a door off to the side, though she wasn't in her power suit like she normally was, instead being in her Zero Suit. As such she had two cups in her hands, placing one near Kenshin before sitting in the seat to his left. "So I take it Snake told you that I needed to talk to you?"

"Yes, he said it was important?" Kenshin asked as he took the cup, it was some tea that Samus had brewed for the two of them to drink, soon taking a sip and pulling away as it was still a bit too hot.

"Did he? Oh, he probably just wanted you to hurry up then, it's nothing too important," Samus admitted. "I just wanted to know if you've learned anything new regarding your missing memories."

"Static… my name… basic human functions…" Kenshin trailed a bit as he took a sip of his tea again before setting it down, spacing out a bit.

"Hey kid, you okay?" Samus asked as she moved her hand in front of the teen's face and waved back and forth. "Kid quit daydreaming!" She snapped to try and get him out of whatever was spacing him out.

"Huh?" Kenshin shook his head. "Sorry, kind of spaced out there for a second."

"Yes, I noticed," Samus gave a sigh of annoyance. "Please tell me you remembered something."

"Uh… I remember warriors in armor? Or were they silver suited guys? Aliens… not sure, all I know is remembering very heroic characters, though they were all fuzzy, I can't remember specifics."

"I see, well I also called you here for another reason, more business related," Samus said as she stood up with her cup of tea and walked over to a table, Kenshin taking his cup as well and following her. The table held something covered underneath a sheet and a single Smash Capsule, it having Luigi in a pose. "You know how we mentioned before that we plan on helping you harness the Smash Capsule's power correct?"

"Yeah, cause all I can do right now with Mario's is punch people with flaming fists," Kenshin mentioned as he did a small jab forward with his left hand, sipping a bit more tea in the process.

"Right, what we didn't tell you is what we found out when analyzing the Mario Capsule. As you know we have Luigi's right here in front of us," Samus explained as she held out a hand. "I need to see Mario's for a second to show you what we found."

"Oh, right, here you go," Kenshin complied as he took the capsule out of his pocket and handed it off to Samus who placed it next to the Luigi Capsule, both capsules beginning to glow and resonate with each other, the two being so close that the glows combined into one single glow. "No way…"

"It seems as though when two are placed together they begin to resonate greatly," Samus explained. "It's why I asked for your DNA not long afterwards, something about it lets you sync with the Smash Capsules. So combining the data of the Capsules, your DNA and the fact that likely the fragmented power can become a whole power when combined, we've developed a system to utilize the capsules."

"Oh? So what is it, some kind of weapon, like a gun or maybe a sword?" Kenshin asked as Samus put her hand on the sheet and removed it. Needless to say Kenshin was a bit more confused. It was a large rectangular off-white buckle, it held a circular clear screen with the smash logo molded into the glass, a white and red gripped pump lever pushed in on the outside of the screen, easily accessible for a right hand to pump it with. To fill out the rest of the buckle is a white and red lined box, the words Smash Driver on the front with two slots that were big enough to hold capsules on the top of the box as well as a large button on the side of the box that could be pushed in. "Smash Driver?"

"It is a tool that will allow you to harness the power of the Smash Capsules, combining their energy together to form armor for you to fight with," Samus explained. "Or at least that's how it's designed to work. I'm not sure on what it's going to look like in the end."

"Wait, you and your tech people designed this right? How do you not know what my armor is going to look like?" Kenshin asked a bit surprised before he did a double-take. "Wait my armor, you really expect me to use this thing to get jobs done?"

"Considering you're the only one who can harness the Smash Capsule power, and this is just drawing on the capsules powers to make a physical armor, who knows what it will make," Samus retorted. "It's not like we have access to the data to create a suit for you."

"How do you even know this is going to work?" Kenshin questioned, still a bit skeptical on the idea. "Wait so if every Capsule can be combined then that means I'm going to have like 90 something forms or something? Oh jeez, that sounds like a lot…"

"We'll cross that road when we get there, something tells me not all of them are compatible, we got lucky that Mario and Luigi's Capsules were a good match," Samus admitted. "That being said will you do it? You only have so long to consider this option…"

"I need time to... wait, what do you mean I only have so long?" Kenshin asked, a bit confused by Samus' words. "You make it sound as if there's a world ending threat about to occur."

Samus stayed silent as she walked over to a nearby large screen that was embedded in the wall, a console with various buttons and inputs being directly underneath the screen sticking out of the wall. "You remember the Subspace Emissary story the others would tell you to help you catch up with what was going on?"

"Uh, yeah, it's because of that and Origin Impact that the Smash Capsules are the only thing we have left of the lost warriors," Kenshin recited as he walked over. "And Origin Impact also likely has a key in my memories because you all found me unconscious when the event was over…"

"Good, you're at least picking things up quickly," Samus admitted as she pulled up various data results, showing various sections of the city as well as the various lands surrounding it, several purple orbs popping up, at least one being in each sector. "Those are pockets of subspace opening up, but not long enough for an army to get through. They've been appearing in small bursts ever since Origin Impact, it's why we even assumed Tabuu was still alive. However he isn't using them to send any of his army through, which he could because he has access to Mr. Game & Watch."

"Which is definitely odd, because he can produce Shadow Bugs due to being a 2-Dimensonal being," A voice said as a familiar anthropomorphic grey and white striped wolf entered and walked over to the two. "Quite odd that he isn't sending them out, and if he has we haven't been seeing any reports."

"Nice to see you show up Wolf," Samus commented as she glanced at him. "Though you know you didn't have to."

"Well considering everyone's getting up in arms and tensions are running high behind the scenes here, I'm ready for some action. Was hoping that you might be able to point me in the direction of said action," Wolf explained as he crossed his arms.

"And you're as trigger happy as ever," Kenshin gave a sigh before shaking his head. "Getting back on topic though, what do you think this means?"

"Well Snake is meeting with one of his many sources of information, and one of our allies," Samus replied before an alert began to sound, the purple orbs disappearing before a red orb appeared at a section of Smash City, the area zooming in to reveal that there was apparently an attack happening on the city streets.

"Oh? So I take it that's the radius of where the trouble is being caused?" Wolf mused as he moved in closer to get a good look at where it was. "Seems it's near one of the small tournament arena's."

"Can we get a camera feed going?" Kenshin asked, wondering exactly what was going on that was making the radius of possible damage go up.

"Working on it," Samus said as she began to work on getting a camera feed up and going, they had set up cameras at various points in the city and she managed to find one in a good spot, the video feed slowly cutting in as it was showing the view of the street from a taller building. Various Mii Fighters soon ran into the view of the camera, several of them had arm cannons and were firing at an unknown target only for a strange egg-shaped projectile to come from where they were firing and explode, sending them flying.

Soon enough a strange humanoid walked into view, it was nearly as tall as a human and had white pale skin with green scale armor covering most of its body, only small cracks of white making their way through. Its feet and hands were gold and had three fingers and toe each, the nails being razor sharp. A scale textured spine protruded from its back that lead to a long segmented tail, the spine being orange in color. It also had a tyrannosaurus shaped head, the head being green as well with orange markings on its face.

"What the hell am I even looking at?" Wolf questioned surprised at the creature's appearance while Samus was completely silent, shaking her head. "Hey seriously, Samus, just what kind of freak is that?"

"Samus, you okay?" Kenshin asked as he noticed that she was still silent.

"That's… Yoshi," Samus said slowly as the two stared at her. "Or rather, what I can only assume, something with Yoshi's powers." She added as she grabbed a copy of the live feed and hit the rewind function to go back a few seconds. She found the point where the projectile entered on screen, pausing while managing to zoom and enhance as it was revealed to be a white and green spotted egg of energy. "Definitely, whatever got a hold of the Yoshi Smash Capsule must have corrupted it in some way to access its power."

"Whatever the case, we need to deal with it," Wolf said as he cracked his knuckles. "Dropping a bomb on it from my Wolfen should suffice."

"No…" Samus trailed as she realized that this was their chance, or rather Kenshin's chance. "Wolf your to take the Wolfen but I do not need you to engage, I want you to drop Kenshin off in the battle field."

"Excuse me?!" Kenshin called out in surprise at Samus' orders.

"Yeah I'm with the kid, sure he can punch with fire but that's not going to be enough to beat this thing," Wolf replied. "I understand the bomb idea would cause too much damage, but just let me go in there and deal with it."

"No, I think we might need to let Kenshin deal with it, he has the equipment to fight… and something tells me the only way to get that Smash Capsule and defeat that creature using Kenshin's new power." Samus explained.

"So you're putting all your eggs in the kid's basket then," Wolf commented before giving a small chuckle. "I appreciate the bravado… so if your theory is correct then we need to get going."

"Wait, wait, wait," Kenshin called out as he waved his arms in front of him. "I mean I know you guys have been training me little by little, but do you really think I can handle that thing?"

"Don't hesitate!" Wolf snapped at Kenshin, being one of the few people tired of the teen's indecisiveness. "When the time comes, just act!"

Samus cleared her throat a bit, "While Wolf was a bit loud, he has a point. We can't risk the loss of a Smash Capsule plus innocents are in danger, what is the choice you're going to make? You admitted that Origin Impact may have something to do with your amnesia, the Smash Capsules also originated in that event. If you want answers you need to start to help us collect them. And if they're being used by an enemy to corrupt their powers, we'll need someone who can use the power of the capsules to match that corrupt power. While I can't guarantee that memories will come to you, sitting around and doing nothing won't get you anywhere."

Kenshin gave a sigh, thinking it over before looking at the two and nodding, heading over to the table and taking the Smash Driver before looking it over, placing it near his waist as a yellow belt strap formed to keep it in place. The teen then noticed the still glowing capsules and took the two, pocketing them and walking over to Wolf. "Let's get that Wolfen of yours ready to go, we can't keep that thing waiting."

"That's the spirit," Wolf chuckled as he walked past Kenshin, patting him on the shoulder before motioning him to follow. "It's going to be a bit tight though, Wolfen's and Arwings aren't exactly known for their two-seat functions."

"Doesn't matter, your fast enough," Kenshin replied as he followed after Wolf, the two heading through a door that would lead to an underground hanger they had access to.

Samus looked back at the live footage she was receiving, "To think it's already begun, I hate to lie to the kid but if he's remembering something about heroes then he might already catch on. Needless to say I would have never come up with the idea if it wasn't thanks to some sleeping memories in him… still, show me what you can do."

* * *

The Yoshi powered monster continued to walk through the path of destruction it was creating, giving an actual dinosaur styled roar as it made its way forward. Several Mii's with arm cannons all rushed into a line blocking the path, sending missiles at the monster. They all made contact as an explosion occurred, engulfing it in flames.

"We did it!" One Mii cheered before suddenly a large energy egg was launched at them, the projectile landing in front of the brigade of Mii Gunners. As it impacted against the ground an explosion occurred which sent them all flying backwards.

"Not so fast lizard head!" A voice called out as a blue ball slammed into the monsters shoulder before bouncing off. Suddenly defying the laws of physics it homed in on the gut, slamming into that and staggering the creature even further. It bounced off yet again from the slam before suddenly homing in on the head, slamming it hard and sending the creature tumbling backwards as a result. "Honestly, never thought someone would be so stupid to try an attack like this, or ugly," The ball commented as it uncurled and landed, revealing a certain blue anthropomorphic hedgehog with red sneakers and white gloves.

The monster gave a groan before suddenly launching out of its prone position and back onto its feet. It gave a roar as it began to launch energized egg after energized egg at the hedgehog. However it was unable to actually make its target due to it zipping around as a blue blur.

"Sonics the name speeds my game!" Sonic called out as he landed further away. "But considering you aren't talkative I doubt you'd even remember it."

"Hey now Sonic don't hog all the fun, a guy goes for a training jog and finds that the cities being terrorized," A voice said as a man of short stature in a pink sweatsuit and green punching gloves arrived on the scene. Despite having gloves on he suddenly gripped the sweatsuit before throwing it off, revealing a man with green shorts and a black muscle shirt, along with short black hair, he was already in a boxing stance, hopping around.

"Well if it isn't Little Mac, alright buddy we can share," Sonic said as he rubbed his nose. "Just better hurry before that Witch shows up and steals the show."

The monster began looking between both potential targets before giving a loud roar into the air. It then turned towards Little Mac and got ready to approach before green lasers were shot at it to force it as well as the two fighters confronting it to back off. The familiar red and black x winged Wolfen fighter ship dived down and close to the ground, moving towards the group before suddenly shooting straight upwards into the air, everyone covering their faces as the heat from the exhaust had blurred the area slightly.

However a figure had jumped off of the Wolfen right before it shot into the air, and now Kenshin stood before all three of them, Driver on and ready to go. "Alright… for the memories…" He trailed as he still wasn't sure if this was going to work, but he prayed to himself silently. "It's like she said, standing around won't get me anywhere," He mentioned to himself as he took out the Mario Smash Capsule. All three fighters present stared at him as he composed himself, pressing upwards on the button.

 _ **To Be Continued…**_

* * *

 _ **Authors Note's : **_

1\. So Smash Capsules are designed exactly like Ultra Capsules from Ultraman Geed, except instead of Ultraman and Kaiju in them, it's playable Smash Bros. characters inside. They worked well considering the belt style I had in mind.

2\. So I was probably really bad at explaining the Driver so allow me to use it in more fan related terms. Think of it as the Build Driver, that clear circular screen having the Smash Logo molded on it. While the slots where the full bottles go is now a closed box with two holes for the Smash Capsules to fit through. Instead of a crank it's a pump lever like the Ghost Driver. It's all done up in white with red highlights, because you know, Famicom.

3\. Importantly though, I've chosen to do this project over EX-Mayhem for several reasons. One I feel like creating my own original rider with a bit of a tether by connecting it to the characters. Two, the Ex-Aid gear, well... a lot of Riders get very personal in terms of gear and upgrades, and the armor becomes the character itself. So unless I made my own Gashat's and I suck at making up fake games, it would feel too weird using Rider Armor like Ex-Aid, Para-DX, or Genm on entirely OC Characters. Third, it was hard to just figure out an original story without sticking to the script of how things went with Ex-Aid, it became more of how to rework Ex-Aid with original characters and Smash Bros. as a backdrop than a standard crossover.


	2. Episode 2: Night of Smash

**KAMEN RIDER SMASH**

 **Episode 2 – Night of Smash**

* * *

 **Data File #05: The Storm Begins**

" _After gathering data from a few of Kenshin's sleeping memories we managed to make a breakthrough. We created the Smash Driver, a device that will allow Kenshin to become a warrior known as a Kamen Rider. And just in time, as reports of another outsider made their way to Snake, the storm has already arrived. Somehow the Yoshi Capsule has been claimed, and its power corrupted, Wolf is on his way to send Kenshin into the battle zone to stop it. Here's hoping that Kenshin can get a grasp on his new power, and that he's the ace in the hole we're looking for."_

* * *

Kenshin stood before all three of the fighters, the Smash Driver on and ready to go. "Alright… for the memories…" He trailed as he still wasn't sure if this was going to work, but he prayed to himself silently. "It's like she said, standing around won't get me anywhere," He mentioned to himself as he took out the Mario Smash Capsule. All three fighters present stared at him as he composed himself, pressing upwards on the button.

"Mario!" Kenshin called out as he slotted the capsule into the first slot, red sparks erupting from the slotted capsule and off to his left side, the sparks taking the form of a transparent Mario, a determined look in his eyes.

"Luigi!" Kenshin called out once more as he took out Luigi's Smash Capsule and pressed upwards on the button. He slotted it in before green sparks erupted from the slotted capsule and landed off to Kenshin's right side, a transparent Luigi having a determined but wary look.

 **[Smash Fusion!]**

"Henshin!" Kenshin called out as he put his hand on the Driver and pumped it once, red and green lights mixing together in the clear portion of the belt before creating a brighter coloration. Kenshin's entire body was covered in blue light as the transparent images of Mario and Luigi moved towards him and slammed into him causing red and green wisps of energy to cover up the blue and form over it.

 **[Mario! Luigi! Kamen Rider Smash: Platform Blazer!]**

The glow faded to reveal Kenshin's transformed state; he wore a plain dark blue bodysuit with white lines going along the sides of his body and legs. He had forest green armor that covered his chest and back, around his forearms, and around his shins. His shoulder armor was the same color and was rounded, also having green armoring on his feet like shoes as well as the back of his hands. There were thin plates of red metal in the shape of flames, a flame pattern occurring on all of green pieces of armor. He had a yellow scarf around his neck that flowed in the wind as well. The helmet rounded and forest green, red flame pieces on the sides that went from eye level to higher. The helmet had a flat silver mouthpiece with bright red bug shaped compound patterned eyes. On the top of his forehead between the eyes was an upside down blue pentagon jewel with a silver v-fin sticking out from it.

The three fighters stared in surprise at the teenager's sudden change in attire, especially due to it being different from any armor seen before. Kenshin slowly raised ups his right hand, red and green fire spiraling around each other in a sphere formation before he crushed it, smoke coming out of his fist as he held it up.

"The names Smash… Kamen Rider Smash!" Kenshin called out as he swung his right arm to the side, dropping his fist and returning his hand to a more relaxed position. He even had a more determined voice than before, feeling the power of the two Mario Brothers coursing through his body.

* * *

"I got here as soon as possible," Snake said as he entered the secret base from the same way Kenshin had earlier. "You mentioned that we found another Capsule and Kenshin was deployed to retrieve it?"

"Yes," Samus confirmed as Snake walked over, enlarging the live video footage just in time to show the transformation that Kenshin had undertaken. "You've gotten here just in time to see him in action."

"That's Kenshin…?" Snake trailed as he stared at the screen. Samus zoomed in and played back the footage, showing the entire transformation sequence. "So our risk really did work…"

"Yes, that's all Kenshin right now, that is his power," Samus replied. "The armor, the combination, the questionable sound effects…" She trailed. "The Driver was just to draw out the power of the Smash Capsules and turn it into armor; it was Kenshin who would give it shape and life."

"Yes, I remember you mentioning that after getting the idea out of his head," Snake commented. "Then you had the gall to not tell him you had gotten the idea from some memories you could manage to reach that hadn't surfaced yet."

"I lied to him because I didn't know what would happen if I triggered it too early, and I was right to do so," Samus explained. "Those memories apparently just started to surface, static filled but still surfacing."

"Either way let's hope the kid can actually do it, especially because he has an audience on his first outing," Snake mentioned as Samus had gone back to the normal feed, seeing Sonic and Little Mac in the area. "And an important one nonetheless…"

"He'll be fine," Samus reassured. "We know his intentions, they aren't bad, and with this strange armor he'll need to prove himself by defeating this monster."

"Right… that dinosaur creature… what is it?" Snake asked as he tried to figure it out himself, having an idea but not sure if it had any weight.

"That would be someone who corrupted Yoshi's Smash Capsule and used it for their own purposes," Samus explained. "Or at least I can only assume, all signs point to this beast bearing the powers of Yoshi."

"Then let's hope the kid can handle it…" Snake muttered as he stared at the screen.

* * *

"Sir, sir I know you like to have at least an hour of peace and quiet but this is important," A Mii with black hair and shaded glasses in business attire said while knocking on double doors to an office. "Sir Dedede please let me in…"

"That's President Dedede to you!" A voice called out as the doors slammed open causing the Mii to stumble back. The normally jolly and large blue penguin in red robes busted out of the room. "It's either President or King, don't be polite be respectful!" He called out as he was a tad miffed at the Mii calling him sir. "What's this all about?"

"This… our shared feed of Stock Smash, the group you helped fund," The Mii said as he held up a tablet, tapping into the security cameras that Samus and company were using to look around the city. King Dedede soon saw the armored warrior as his eyes widened, snatching the tablet away as he held it up close.

"What in Master Hand's name is this armored guy supposed to be? Hold up why is there dinosaur monster also there?" The King questioned as he continued to stare at the tablet, completely forgetting that there was a zoom in function, pressing it up to his eyes.

"Si-I mean my King, you're going to hurt your eyes… and well, Samus appears to be using the camera right now to gather footage. Perhaps you should ask her what's going on." The Mii suggested.

"Ah what an excellent idea, I needed to check up with her anyway," King Dedede said as he tossed the tablet back to the Mii who barely managed to catch it. "Get a vehicle ready for me; I need to get to Stock Smash as soon as possible."

"Yes Si-Mr. President, I will get one ready for you right away," The Mii said nervously before rushing off.

"Nervous, but at least he's learning unlike the last ones…" King Dedede commented before he headed for the elevator, planning on getting to the parking garage from there. "Now to see what all this fuss is about, better have a good explanation for me Samus Aran…"

* * *

"Here we go!" Kenshin called out as he rushed forward, jumping high with relative ease and kicking into the creature. The kick released a small burst of flame, the creature being forced back by the attack. "Alright… I think I've got this…" He said before rushing to try and tackle the creature to the ground.

The creature let out a roar before suddenly spinning around, whipping its tail out at the Rider and slamming him onto the ground. Kenshin gave a yelp as he landed on his side before quickly rolling on his back and holding his arms up, blocking against another tail strike that was meant for his chest.

"Think we should uh… help him?" Little Mac asked as he scratched his head with his gloved hand.

"Nah, the kids got guts to step up to big, tall, and ugly," Sonic pointed out. "Plus he has this crazy armor so I think he's got this in the bag."

Kenshin had managed to roll away before gathering fire in his hands, forming fireballs before throwing them at the creature. The creature rushed forward to try and ram Kenshin, running through the fire and taking damage at the same time. Kenshin jumped up while spreading his legs, using his hands to bounce off the creatures head in order to leap over it.

Once on the other side he turned and quickly grabbed onto the tail, pulling on it to try and bring the creature to the ground. Despite this the creature tried to pull back, the two in a tug of war match in trying to get the other to fall to the ground. After lighting his hands on fire to damage the tail while pulling he managed to get a stronger pull in, the creature falling to the ground.

"Perfect!" Kenshin called out as he flipped into the air, launching a few fireballs at the creatures back while it was down. Sparks flew from the creatures back as Kenshin landed, the creature slowly getting up as it shook off the pain.

However instead of getting on its hind legs it stayed on all fours, gathering energy in its mouth. Kenshin noticed this and gathered fire in his hands, putting more focus on charging each up at the same time. The creature launched an energy egg at the Rider who launched one of the balls at it, the two attacks colliding and making smoke.

The creature's head perked up as it fully stood up, wondering if it had gotten its target. It was then that the second fireball struck it in its gut. The creature gave a squeal of pain as its stomach sparked, soon falling over onto its back in pain.

Kenshin noticed that the creature was weakened and wondered if he could get one big burst of energy from pumping the lever one more time. He knew that it had allowed him to transform so maybe if he tried it again…

 **[For Glory: Platform Blazer K.O.!]**

Green energy gathered in the Riders legs as he crouched down, jumping up as he launched himself high into the air. He then aimed both of his feet downwards as red fire formed on the soles of his armored feet. Giving a yell as the creature slowly managed to get up before it looked upwards at Kenshin who suddenly slammed straight into its chest, performing a ground pound kick and slamming it against the ground as a fiery explosion occurred.

"Jeez could that kid have been anymore flashier?" Little Mac asked as he covered his eyes with his arm from the bright explosion.

"I don't know, I dig his style," Sonic said with a grin as he saw the Rider walk out of the flames. "He's totally unharmed despite being in the center of it too."

"Well that's that I suppose," Kenshin said dusting off his hands, that went a lot better than he thought it would. He turned to see a charred over version of the creature before it's body turned completely black, a white orb shooting out and landing in his hand, the light fading and revealing the Yoshi Smash Capsule. However due to the capsule no longer being inside the body, it turned to black dust. The dust dispersing to reveal a random Mii being at the center of the creature. The three fighters there stepped back in surprise at this sudden development.

"Hold up did a Mii actually turn into that monster?" Little Mac questioned.

"I think it did but the heck made it like that, unless it's that little thing our armored friend just got," Sonic said as he quickly tried to think of a reason as to why the Mii would attack everyone as a monster.

"Just what did I get myself into?" Kenshin gave a groan before the Wolfen suddenly landed near him. "Oh?" He turned towards it as the cockpit opened up.

"Hurry up and get in, we're done here," Wolf said as he moved forward to let Kenshin get in. "And take that armor off before you get in here."

"Wait what about the Mii though? Shouldn't we check if he's alright?" Kenshin asked.

"Listen kid, with all the commotion that was made there's going to be dozens of people trying to see if he's alright, just get in and let's get going," Wolf gave a sigh, this kid really needed to get his priorities straight.

"Okay, fine," Kenshin said as he ejected the Capsules and took off the Driver to dismiss his transformation, entering the Wolfen before the cockpit closed up and it took off.

"Huh, sure was in a rush, can't blame him though," Sonic admitted before he began to walk off.

"Wait you're not going to stay here?" Little Mac asked.

"And be given the bill for all this destruction? Nah… think I'll pass," Sonic admitted before he sped off. Little Mac gave a sigh and headed off as well, realizing that Sonic was right in that regard. Though of course like Wolf had said, not long after they had all left, Mii's began to flock around to try and figure out what had just happened.

On one of the rooftops however was a woman watching the fight. She wore black pants, boots, a buttoned up white shirt, black gloves, and a long brown coat over her outfit. She had glasses that obscured her eyes along with long brown hair and fair pale skin. Of course she also had the revolver that was used to transform the Mii, confirming her as the same woman who had spied on Snake and Cloud.

"So the boy is a Kamen Rider now… interesting, I suppose I should report this," The woman commented before taking out two more capsules. "Though…" She trailed as she held Capsules of Mr. Game & Watch and R.O.B. in her hand. "Perhaps more of a test is needed before I give my full report. They may be weaker than Feral Islander but they'll put up a good challenge regardless."

* * *

"So what do you think?" Samus asked with a small smirk, she couldn't help but be a bit proud of the work they had done. "I think we've got ourselves a new permanent member."

"Yeah, yeah, I like what I'm seeing," Snake mused as he held his chin while looking at the footage. "That finisher especially, using Luigi's higher jumping capabilities while utilizing Mario's signature fire to increase damage."

"And now he may just have access to a new form thanks to acquiring Yoshi, we still need to run tests on that," Samus replied. "Also try and get a communications system going for the armor. Those little features will be easier to work in now that we can test the armor."

"Uh-huh, so when were you going to tell little old me about this?" A voice asked as the two turned to see a slightly angered King Dedede near the meeting table.

"Oh, King Dedede," Samus said a bit surprised that he had showed up now of all times. "What brings you here?"

"Your little armored friend and that monster he faced down," King Dedede replied. "One of my assistants informed me of what was going on from the shared camera footage."

"Ah I see, well we meant no harm in it," Samus explained. "We were trying to make sure it was properly working before telling you. After all, why get your hopes up when it doesn't work out. I was just about to inform you on the situation once Kenshin got back. But seeing as you personally arrived just now…"

"Yes, I was hoping you'd get me caught up, somewhere more private though," Dedede said as he began to waddle over to another room, entering it as Samus followed after him.

"Hmm, might as well join them as well," Snake said to himself as he followed them into the room, realizing that he'd need to explain about the outsiders as well, especially with King Dedede around at the moment.

* * *

The day was finally winding down, after the battle that had caused a small uproar in the city; things began to quiet down as sunset began to take place. Of course though, Smash City wasn't out of the clear just yet.

"Now then…" The mysterious woman spoke as she stood over a plaza near where she saw the Wolfen land, having been tailing it once she had caught sight of it again. The Wolfen had disappeared behind several buildings, likely it was a hidden bunker of sorts connected to a base. They had the general location though it was likely that the base was heavily guarded. So instead she brought her attention to the plaza, giving a sneer at the sheer amount of Mii's in the area.

"So it was one of these cretins that defiled Master Tabuu," The woman nearly spat out. "I need to test Smash once more but I'll make sure you all pay for what you did." She then drew out the Mr. Game & Watch Smash Capsule, pressing up on the button and loading it into her revolver.

 **[Mr. Game & Watch! Vile Creation!]**

However instead of aiming the bullet at any Mii she aimed it up into the air, shooting an orb of black energy into the air as it floated above the plaza, casting a small shadow which caught everyone's attention. The woman had already pulled back to another edge of the building to keep from being spotted as the orb busted open.

 **[Ink Marionettes!]**

Dozens of black splotches of ink began to land everywhere, soon humanoid-like creatures with visible joints and ink-black skin began to emerge, the puddles disappearing once they fully formed. The creatures, dubbed Ink Marionettes also had a human shaped face, having the molding of a nose, and mouth as well as indention's to make it look human, it wasn't actually functional.

Some began to form weapons out of their hands, one being a frying pan while others had hammers, some formed bowls, and other random objects that could be used as weapons. Most of the Mii's gave a gasp as they began to run, a few drawing out their weapons or readying their fists as they got ready to fight against them.

* * *

"Man it's so quiet here," Wolf said as he entered the main area of the secret base along with Kenshin who was fiddling with his capsules. "Are you going to just keep messing with them like their toys kid?"

"No I'm trying to figure out how they work," Kenshin admitted. "Like, Mario and Luigi's capsules glow together but when either of them is near Yoshi the glow stops. Maybe not all of them are compatible…"

"Why not test it out?" Wolf asked. "After all no one's here to give us a report on what we did so I say kill some time."

"Alright then, hmm… Yoshi!" Kenshin called out as he activated Yoshi's capsule before slotting it in.

"Mario!" Kenshin called out as he activated Mario's capsule before slotting it in.

"Henshin!" Kenshin called out as he pumped the lever only for a buzzer to sound, nothing happening. He looked down and pumped it a few more times with nothing still happening. "Alright, guess the only ones that make forms are the ones that glow and synchronize with each other," He then ejected the capsules before pocketing them.

"See, now your fear of having too much armor is alleviated," Wolf said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Quiet you, speaking of quiet you're right, what the heck happened to everyone?" Kenshin questioned before King Dedede, Samus and Snake all came out of the meeting room at the same time. "Oh King Dedede, what are you doing here?"

"Ah there's the man of the hour, the Kamen Rider!" Dedede called out as he walked over to Kenshin and began shaking his hand. "I expect good things from you lad, so keep up the good work."

"I will Mr. President," Kenshin said as he shook back before Dedede finally let go. "I wasn't expecting you to find out so soon."

"He took a bit of initiative in wanting to be filled in," Samus explained. "So we did and we're all clear for you to continue fighting."

Around that time the alarm on the main computer began to sound, Snake heading over and getting a camera to show him the problem area. "Looks like your needed again," He said before seeing the Ink Mannequins. "Those are…"

"Hey didn't you say Cloud was attacked by those things?" King Dedede asked as he walked over along with Kenshin, Samus and Wolf.

"Yes, it seems as though they aren't like the other creature that Kenshin encountered..." Snake trailed.

"What's with all the oddball weapons anyway? Is that a canister of insecticide spray?" Wolf questioned as he saw one of the mannequins spew out black ink from it to cancel out a blast from a Mii Gunner.

"Hold up… oddball weapons… black bodies…" King Dedede trailed. "That reminds me of Mr. Game & Watch!"

"Someone must be using his Smash Capsule and corrupting it then," Samus commented before looking over at the President. "Speaking of which, could you detain the suspect that emerged from the corrupted Yoshi's body. I'd like to ask some questions."

"Sure, something like that is easy for me," King Dedede agreed to it. "Plus the sooner we find out what's going on the better."

"Going to have to go easy on them though, I can't overkill it," Kenshin admitted, remembering that there was a Mii in the last monsters body.

"There's too many for it to be Mii's corrupted by the power." Samus commented before she played back the footage, everyone seeing how they emerged from ink spots and not hosts. "See there, don't hold back, these are just the small fry."

"Very well, guess I'll head out then," Kenshin replied as he got ready to go.

"I'll lead you out then, I know a good spot for you to arrive at, though you'll want to be transformed already," Snake mentioned.

"Alright, let's do it then," Kenshin agreed as he followed after Snake who took the lead.

"So you're really going to trust the boy on this?" Wolf asked Dedede once the two were out of hearing range. "I'm surprised since you like to be a control freak."

"Quiet you!" King Dedede snapped. "Like Samus explained to me, we need to be gentle about this, if we restrict him too much he'll become rebellious, and if he turns against us it's bad news. So if it means that he's a good guy, I'll give him more freedom than I probably should."

"Whoever he is, as much as he wants to know, isn't important," Samus admitted. "The fact that he was right where Smash Origin was destroyed means he must have some kind of connection to Tabuu. If he does have one then he's dangerous if turned against us."

"So what are you saying he might be some of Tabuu's power reincarnated?" Wolf questioned.

"Not that exactly, and we don't know exactly how willing his connection to Tabuu is, for now we keep it quiet," Samus replied.

"You know if he does turn against us, we'll have to stop him…" King Dedede sighed, admittedly he had grown fond of Kenshin despite barely knowing the teen. Though he knew it would be hard for Princess Peach since she was the one who vouched for and housed him when he first found.

"I'll be the one who does that, no one else," Samus said firmly. "After all I am the one who wanted him in our group, the one who used his data for the Smash Driver, and the one who pushed him to fight. I'll take the responsibility."

"Well let's just hope for the good of us all that we can actually make a happy ending out of this," Wolf commented. "After all with the Subspace Emissary, and Origin Impact behind us, that's two strikes already. It's going to be three strikes and we're out or third time's the charm."

* * *

The Mii's were slowly beaten back and rounded up, being forced into a small group as the Ink Marionettes began to close in. Without warning a flurry of flames shot out from the side, creating a wall as the fire joined together. It was just enough to force the creatures back, causing them to look at who had attacked. The Mii's were mumbling different names as they saw the fire, Roy, Luigi, Bowser were some of the few, but as they turned they saw a different sight.

Kenshin stood off to the side, his scarf blowing in the wind as he stared at both the Mii's and Ink Marionettes. This bewildered the Mii's as they had no idea who this warrior even was. It was clear that Kenshin wasn't a Mii, but they were wondering if it was one of the other warriors that were well known. The Ink Marionettes however began to shake slightly, sensing the power of the Smash Capsules in the Driver. Whether or not they were shaking in fear, excitement, hunger, it was anyone's guess as they were devoid of emotion.

"Who are you?!" One of the Mii's questioned in surprise.

"Smash," Kenshin started as he performed the same pose he did earlier. "Kamen Rider Smash!"

The Ink Marionettes stood where they were for a while, Kenshin staying where he was as he dropped the pose and relaxed his posture. The combatants stared at each other for a while as the area grew darker, the sun finally falling below buildings as the plaza began to light up just in time.

The creatures gave an inhuman screech before rushing for Kenshin, some charging, some jumping, all armed and ready. Kenshin simply jumped backwards, lighting his hands on fire and sending fireballs out at the creatures, managing to hit the jumping ones as they landed. The other fireballs that hit managed to damage the ones running forward.

Using this to his advantage he quickly rushed in, igniting his foot on fire as hopped forward, kicking through one of the Marionettes and lighting it up in flames, the creature falling apart and burning away. Kenshin then heated both of his hands up, the armor glowed a bright red as the Marionettes began to surround him. He crouched and slammed his hands on the ground, releasing a dome of hot air which knocked back his opponents, burning away a few of them in the process.

The creatures began abandoning their various weapons and simply rushed to try and overwhelm the Rider. However he used this to his advantage, getting more confrontational and delivering more punches and kicks instead of dodging. While he was hit a few times without the weapons the Marionettes began to break and burst apart easily.

Snake meanwhile used the quickly dwindling numbers and distraction Kenshin was giving to move towards the Mii's. "Looks like this guy can handle it, we need to get out of here."

"What? No way! This guy's pretty cool I want to see the end of this!" A swordsman called out.

"I am really jealous," A gunner admitted.

"This helmet dude's pretty cool," Another swordsman replied.

"Nah man, that's no helmet dude, he called himself a Kamen Rider," A brawler spoke out.

"Yeah, that stuff's off the wall, go Kamen Rider!" Another brawler called out.

"Huh, guess you already have a fan club kid," Snake mused with a smirk as he watched Kenshin deal with the remaining Ink Marionettes, the last three resorting to morphing both hands into hammers to try and deal heavy damage.

"Not bad for a first impression but let's see how you like this boy," The woman watching from above said as she ejected the Mr. Game & Watch capsule before slotting in the R.O.B. capsule.

 **[R.O.B.! Vile Creation!]**

She aimed upwards again, shooting out a red orb of energy that grew and expanded cracking open and releasing red and white holographic parts that slammed into the ground behind the fighting Rider and Ink Marionettes.

 **[Mecha Guardian!]**

Suddenly the holographic parts began to build a red robotic frame, white armor parts latching onto the chest, shoulders, shins and forearms. The head began to form as it was box shaped with two bright red eyes. It stared at where Kenshin was and observed him dispatching the remaining Ink Marionettes.

Kenshin spun around, gathering flames in his foot as he kicked across the chests of his enemies, the flaming kick damaging them as he spun around, his back facing them as they all broke apart.

"Rider, look out!" Snake called out as Kenshin turned, a laser being shot at the ground he was standing on, a small burst of energy releasing as it hit, launching him off his feet and onto the ground.

"What the-" Kenshin stopped himself when he saw the Mecha Guardian. "Oh, looks like you're the big leader then," He assumed as he got on his feet, rushing to the side as he was fired at again. He began to attempt a run around against the Guardian, launching fireballs at it to give him cover as he began to circle it. He slowly began to whittle it down before closing in from behind and swinging his leg at its back, the swing connected, only for Kenshin to fall back in pain, the metal body of the Guardian being too tough for him to easily break through it like he did the Marionettes.

The Mecha Guardian walked over to the Rider and raised its foot, slamming it into the Rider stomach. Kenshin gasped out in pain, sparks flying out from the suit due to the heavy hits against the armor. He continued to get stomped on repeatedly before he barely managed to roll out of the way.

"A kick won't do it this time so…" Kenshin began to think of anything that would be able to completely destroy the Guardian before his head perked up. "That'll do!" He called out with confidence as he pumped the lever.

 **[For Glory: Platform Blazer K.O.!]**

Kenshin let out a loud yell as green and red flames began to form all over his body, the flames snaking their way around his arms and into his hands, a green and red orb of flame now in each as they grew bigger. He then held his hands back while cupping them together, mixing the flame orbs together before thrusting his arms forward, spreading his hands out as he launched a concentrated wave of red and green flames at the Mecha Guardian.

The Mecha Guardian countered with a beam of energy though it only managed to hold it back so much before the flames engulfed and overwhelmed the machine, sparks flying before it fell backwards and exploded in the process.

"And that's Game Set," Kenshin said as held up a peace sign with his right hand.

"Nice job kid," Snake complimented as all of the Mii's suddenly ran over to him.

"Whoa that was so cool!" "You can use fire?!" "You've got to teach me how you do all this stuff!" "Can I analyze your armor?" "Were you nervous?" "Just what were those things?"

"Oh, oh jeez…" Kenshin said as he began to back away, trying to get away from the fan club he had just gathered. "Uh… remember kids stay in school!" He called out before using his jumping skill to get away from them before running off. The Mii's were ready to follow when several mines went off near them; however the explosion was so minimal and far away that it just distracted them. Snake gave a sigh as he headed off after Kenshin, clearly not amused by what happened.

"So you're a bit wet behind the ears, but you have power no doubt…" The woman commented before popping the R.O.B. Smash Capsule out. She then aimed at an empty spot on the roof she was on, shooting a small purple bullet out that expanded into a small orb of Subspace. With the gate now open she entered it before the orb closed behind her almost immediately after she was through.

 **To Be Continued…**


	3. Episode 3: The Concrete Jungle

**KAMEN RIDER SMASH**

 **Episode 3 – The Concrete Jungle**

* * *

 **Data File #06: Smash's Debut**

" _Kenshin confronted the corrupted Mii using the Yoshi Smash Capsule, becoming Kamen Rider Smash he was able to defeat it and free the Mii. At the same time King Dedede caught word of our plans and after some talking, he approved of Kenshin. Though we weren't out of the woods for the day just yet, strange creatures based on Mr. Game & Watch appeared. This was alongside a machine based on R.O.B. as well. Despite a few rough hiccups Kenshin managed to defeat them, and garnered the attention of a few Mii's as well. Needless to say things are looking up for the kid, let's keep it that way." _

* * *

The woman from before walked through Subspace, her footsteps echoing along the purple path through the endless void of nothingness. However she soon stopped and turned around, aiming her revolver at something she heard.

It was a man who had his hands up in the air, he wore black pants, boots, and a long black coat with no shirt, his chest and arms being covered by bandages as well as his face, only one eye being visible while his mouth could barely be seen. "Whoa now Sayomi, is that any way to greet your ally? I had just gotten back and saw you walking."

"Cut the crap, you could have greeted me instead of getting so close," Sayomi explained as her revolver was only half a foot away from his chest. She then lowered her weapon before placing it back in her pocket. "But you have good timing Hajime, I was about to report to our Master. The boy has finally awakened."

"In such a short time, interesting…" Hajime commented as the two soon made their way to a cliff that looked out at the vast nothingness, at the very base of it were trophies of all those who had remained in Subspace, covered in dust and dirt as they have been there for a long time.

" _So you two finally return…"_ A voice said as a familiar blue digital humanoid appeared in front of them, hovering near the cliff. _"What do you have to report?"_

"Tabuu my Lord…" Sayomi spoke as she got on one knee and bowed. "The boy, Kenshin, has finally awakened his powers."

" _In such short time…"_ Tabuu mused.

"I said the same," Hajime admitted as he knelt on one knee as well to show respect.

"The boy is utilizing a special belt to combine the Smash Capsules power into armor, he calls himself Kamen Rider Smash," Sayomi explained. "What is it you wish for us to do about him?"

" _Let him grow in power for now,"_ Tabuu replied. _"No doubt he is to collect the Smash Capsules, use him as a bank of sorts, and withdraw the Capsules from him when the time is right. For now find Capsules that resonate with my power and use them to become stronger like the boy has."_

"Of course my lord," Hajime and Sayomi spoke out at the same time before the two stood, the entity raising his hand towards the two before releasing a blue pulse of energy that entered their bodies, the two feeling their body and spirit being filled with more power as their eyes glowed a bright blue.

" _Your Commander has already located and acquired several Capsules,"_ Tabuu explained. _"Do not let me down. After all I've given you all quite the leeway in drawing more power from Game & Watch and R.O.B. to replicate their capsules. Not to mention I had to pull a lot of strings to get Three Smash Slingers created for our use." _

"Yes my lord," The two spoke again before turning and walking off.

* * *

It had been a day since Kamen Rider Smash's debut; Smash City was already talking and gossiping about him, trying to figure out who it was. Word was also starting to spread to the other neighboring kingdoms.

Of course Samus wasn't concerned about that, she was more concerned on getting Kenshin's suit more up to date, running diagnostics and tests on it early in the morning much to the teen's annoyance. She had managed to get a communication system installed and connected to the network channels everyone used.

"This will be your Capsule Manager," Samus explained as she held out a white rectangular box with red markings and the Smash Symbol on it. There was a small button on the top that opened up to reveal circular slots for Capsules. "Just in case you don't want to carry them in your pockets, it's synched with your Driver so even if you forget it you'll still have it when you activate your Driver."

"Oh nice," Kenshin said as he took the capsule holster and placed it on belt on the right side of his waist. "So do we just store the Capsules we don't need then in the base?"

"Yes, unless you can find a use for Yoshi then we have to store it away," Samus explained as Kenshin took out the capsule mentioned. "After all it can't match with either Mario or Luigi, we've tested that."

"Hmm," Kenshin went over to the testing area since they were still in that section of the base. "Well I'm called Kamen Rider, but I don't have anything to ride. I mean Yoshi's a dinosaur right, you can ride dinosaurs because their animals…"

"I mean, Mario and Luigi were known to use Yoshi occasionally to travel large distances as long as Yoshi was fine with it," Samus mentioned. "Though unless we have a proxy for it I don't think you can make anything appear."

"Eh, we'll see about that, maybe I'll get lucky," Kenshin said as he held out the Yoshi Smash Capsule, closing his eyes and concentrating like he did with Mario to access the ability to light his hands on fire. Soon enough the Smash Capsule began glowing a bright green before he clicked up on the button, an aura shot out, taking on a larger shape as it soon formed a motorcycle.

It was a dual-sport motorcycle, having a burnt orange frame with red wheels, while the casing was green with the seat being red with white trimming along it. Kenshin opened his eyes and moved over to it, sitting on it and seeing there was a capsule slot near the middle of the handles, slotting it in as the machine's engine roared to life. "Hey I got lucky!"

"Incredible, you made a working motorcycle out of that, how did you even…" Samus trailed as she was a bit more surprised by this sudden turn of events.

"Truth is I got some more clear images about those heroes last night, some of them were really similar to the whole Kamen Rider thing I've got going," Kenshin admitted. "So I thought back to some cool motorcycles I saw in my dreams and this is what came out I guess."

"We need to get you a license and trained to ride that motorcycle," Samus replied. "Because I doubt those dreams gave you a full course on how to ride one. Not to mention a teenager riding around with a motorcycle is a bit weird."

"Fine, how about this, you cook up some simulation for me to go through, I work on that, and I only use the motorcycle when I transform," Kenshin suggested while getting off and patting the motorcycle gently. Samus went over and ejected the Smash Capsule before deactivating it, causing the motorcycle to disappear.

"You really do think like a kid sometimes, not that I can blame you," Samus commented. "I'll agree to the motorcycle while transformed. Your armor can absorb enough impact if you attempt something stupid. As for simulations, give me time to come up with something for that."

"So we've just started the day with breakfast and getting the Suit and Capsule Holster ready," Kenshin reminded. "What's next?"

"You're going with Snake to the Mii Fit Gym," Samus explained as she began to head for the exit of the testing chamber. "You two will meet up with the Wii Fit Trainer. She will be getting you into better shape. After that you'll be getting some CQC practice with Snake, your physical skills are severely lacking. And you can't hope to rely on fire for everything."

"Oh come on I managed," The teen gave a sigh as he heard how he wasn't exactly the best despite having two confrontations counted as wins under his belt. He then followed after Samus, realizing that he probably shouldn't keep Snake waiting.

* * *

A thinly built man in white pants, dress shoes, a black long sleeved shirt covered by a white vest, tie and jacket along with black gloves walked through the streets of Smash City, he also wore a white grinning theater mask that covered his face, all that could be told was he had pale skin and snow white hair. Despite walking through the streets however he had managed to be completely ignored by everyone, even bumping into people they tried to see who had done it but did not notice him at all, as if looking past him.

Of course the man also held a Smash Capsule with Solid Snake's image inside of it. The great stealth agent's essence fragment being used to conceal the man in broad daylight as he made his way through the city.

"Ah! Waluigi's found the jackpot!" A voice called out from a nearby alley, the man tilting his head as he peaked into it, soon seeing a thinly tall built man, with dark blue jean overalls, orange curved upwards shoes. He had a pointed chin, big ears, a thin mustache in the shape of a W, a pink big nose and a cap that had an upside down L. True to his name and the man's realization, this was Waluigi.

"And what fate do we have in store for him…" The man commented to himself as Waluigi was holding out a Smash Capsule he had found in a garbage can. However it was not just any Smash Capsule but Wario's. "You could prove useful." He said before entering the alleyway and dismissing his cloaking, startling Waluigi. "I see you've found one of my Capsules."

"What? No this is Waluigi's!" Waluigi called out as he turned to see the man. "With this Waluigi will be taken seriously!"

"Do you even know what you've found?" The man asked curious if Waluigi knew about the capsules properties.

"Waluigi heard that these things seem important, so if I pawned it off I could make tons of money, then I can snag Wario's bike and be taken as a serious threat!" Waluigi proclaimed, giving away his entire scheme to this stranger.

"Hmm, fairly straightforward… honestly it's a good plan all things considered. However, I doubt they know the truly value of the capsules," The man spoke out as he held up Snake's before pocketing it. "What if I told you I could get you access to the bike of Wario without having to pay for it?"

"Yeah, what are you going to do? Steal it, they've got that bike really tightly secured in the vehicle shop," Waluigi explained. "Waluigi tried several times but failed always."

"Hmm, okay how about a bet then, if I get you access to Wario's motorcycle in one try you give me the capsule, join my organization, and help me with a few things," The man started to explain before continuing once he saw Waluigi's skepticism. "If you win I relinquish my capsules, my weapon and become your servant." He said before quickly swiping inside his coat pocket and holding out six Smash Capsules. The G&W and R.O.B. copied capsules were among them however there was also Donkey Kong, King Dedede, Bowser, and Snake.

"Fine then, a bet's a bet, Waluigi has it in the bag, there's no way you can break in there," Waluigi called out as he pocketed his capsule while the man did the same. The two walked over to each other before shaking hands at their bet.

"Good, then I shall do it right now," The man explained as he took out the Snake Capsule before activating it, vanishing from Waluigi's sight.

"Wah! Is he actually going to do it?!" Waluigi questioned before running off, he had to get to the vehicle shop so that he could hopefully see the man fail. He ran as fast as he could, shoving anyone out of the way. In the back of his mind he had wondered if he had made the wrong choice in accepting the bet. Those doubts quickly left though as Waluigi was still confident that even with his strange abilities the man would fail.

* * *

"And now you understand the basics of close quarters combat," Snake said as he had walked over to a bench that had Kenshin sprawled out over it. "Told you it wasn't as easy as you'd think it would be. Plus I taught you some good moves as well, you should keep those in mind for future practices."

"Right… drink please?" Kenshin asked tiredly as he held out his hand, slowly sitting up as he took a sport drink that Snake had paid for, chugging it down as he patted his head with a towel, having sweated up a storm. "First the Wii Fit Trainer murders me in exercise routines and then you bring me back to life only to murder me in CQC…"

"It's only going to get tougher from here on out kid," Snake admitted as he sat next to Kenshin. "You are the big hero now all things considered, and we still need to know how that Capsule was corrupted."

"Yeah, and you mentioned there was an outsider too," Kenshin reminded. "So whoever is doing this, we need to figure out who they are and what their goal is. Speaking of, Samus should be interrogating that one Mii that was the monster right?"

"Not like she'll even get much out of him anyway," Snake admitted causing the teen to raise an eyebrow.

* * *

"So what your telling me is you have no idea what happened between when you blacked out and when you gained consciousness," Samus commented as she sat in an interrogation room, having worn her power armor to try and appear as if this was a serious offense, hoping that she would get some sort of information due to the Mii's fear. King Dedede was watching from behind the tinted glass, Samus and the Mii unable to see him as he observed the situation.

The Mii was currently sipping a coffee that he was given and was a bit nervous but more confused about the whole thing. "Yeah, no, the only thing is I remember feeling a great pain in my back before falling to the ground and blacking out. Next thing I knew I was groggy and surrounded by dozens of people who were trying to figure out what was going on, it was really confusing."

"I see, so do you have any back pain or health issues that might have caused this back pain?" Samus asked, while this was an unorthodox question she just needed to know. They had examined the Mii and he showed no sign of a scar on his body from where a capsule could have forcefully entered.

"No I don't recall having any back problems or health concerns, do you think I should go see Dr. Mario?" The Mii asked with slight concern in his voice as he wondered if there was something wrong with him.

"I don't think anything is wrong with you, that being said you should make an appointment for a checkup," Samus suggested. "I'll be right back," She said before walking to the door and exiting the room, once outside she closed the door.

"Sounds to me like he isn't our culprit," Dedede commented as he glanced over at Samus before looking back at the Mii.

"Yes it would appear so, if that's the case then Snake being informed about an outsider makes more sense to craft a solid theory," Samus explained. "For now we can assume an outsider that hails from the same world Kenshin is from has crossed over to ours. How we have no clue though they likely have a connection to Tabuu due to all of the temporary Subspace Portals opening up. Tabuu also had the ability to corrupt our essence to create a monstrous power."

"So what you're saying is Tabuu found someone from an outside world and gave them some of his power. Or maybe that someone found what was left of Tabuu after Origin Impact and took up his power, we can only assume he is alive, but what if someone took up the mantle," The president suggested as he began to pace in thought. "But continuing, then that person starts to collect Smash Capsules and uses whatever power they have of Tabuu's to corrupt it, and this Mii was the poor unfortunate target."

"Yes, I doubt that the Mii was specifically targeted either, a very simple and normal background for this one," Samus explained. "So we can't guess a pattern just yet."

"Such a shame… just make sure the kid is in fighting condition alright? We don't know if the next fight will be easy like last time," King Dedede suggested.

"That's exactly what he's doing," Samus replied. "Snake's taking care of his physical and CQC training, we've run into a slight complication though."

"What would that be?" Dedede asked, judging from Samus' tone it didn't seem too important of a complication, but the fact that she brought it up meant it had some weight.

"Well, he has a motorcycle now thanks to the Yoshi Capsule," Samus explained causing the king to just stare at her in surprise. "I know, I was surprised he was able to do it too. But despite being able to do that, he has no basic understanding of how a motorcycle works. While he could probably ride forward for a bit, I doubt he knows how to control one."

"Hmm… shame that Wario isn't here, despite him being a real pain in my royal butt he did know how to ride a motorcycle," King Dedede sighed. "But wait, isn't there another guy who rides one… what was his name again?"

"Oh, yes, I believe I know who you're referring to," Samus gave a nod, realizing who King Dedede was talking about.

* * *

"Hey thanks for actually helping me out with this problem," Kenshin admitted. "Learning how to ride a motorcycle is something I need to do fast, if I'm going to travel around."

"Hey now you haven't even tried to ride one yet, so don't go acting like it's super easy," Snake mentioned as he made his way towards the vehicle shop. "Besides we don't even know if Cloud will be there, let alone if anyone has seen him."

"You make it sound as if Cloud is this enigma of a man who just appears whenever he feels like it," Kenshin commented as Snake seemed to be making this sound harder than it really was.

"Sometimes he is," Snake admitted as the two began to pass through an open market that was on their way to the vehicle shop. It was fairly normal a street being sectioned off with various booths and stalls where Mii's were selling various wares. As they made their way to the other side a large crashing sound was heard behind them. The two turned to see several booths near where they entered get torn apart and blown away, smoke kicking up right where the destruction happened and spreading. Mii's in the range of the attack were blown away, those that weren't knocked out had run off to escape while everyone else began to try and push their way out of the area. Snake kept his ground, managing to help Kenshin from being trampled by the crowd pushing against them. Once everything was cleared however a large figure could be seen in the smoke, the two soon squinting as they saw glowing eyes staring straight towards them. As the smoke cleared it began to become clearer on what exactly had caused the destruction.

Due to the body structure one could mention its shape was similar to a Gorilla. It was fairly large but its legs were shorter compared to its bulky chest and arms, which had pile bunkers built into them, not to mention the hands were seemingly curled up into fists permanently. The armor had a metallic brown shine to it, the fists, chest, feet and front of the face having a tan coloration. Lastly it had a red belt with the initials DK emblazoned in yellow on it. Its head was like a helmet, shaped in a manner similar to a gorilla's. There was a visor for the eyes which were a bright red coloration, steam being let out from underneath the helmet as it breathed.

"That thing is heavily armored kid… do you think you can defeat it?" Snake questioned as he began to look around the market for any advantages.

"Only one way to find out, I'm counting on your support Snake," Kenshin said as he placed the Smash Driver on his waist, the agent giving a silent nod in response. "Good, now then… Mario! Luigi!" Kenshin took out both of his standard capsules and activated them, the images of the two brothers appearing beside him as he slotted the capsules into the Driver.

 **[Smash Fusion!]**

"Henshin!" The teen called out while pumping the lever, the his body and the images glowing their signature colors before the two slammed into him, covering him in a white light that began to take the shape of armor.

 **[Mario! Luigi! Kamen Rider Smash: Platform Blazer!]**

"Here we go," Kenshin proclaimed before rushing forward, Snake quickly heading off to the side to offer his support.

"I am the King," The mechanized primate spoke out in a deep digital stylized voice. The sudden talking caused Kenshin to come to a screeching halt near it.

"Excuse me?" Kenshin questioned as he wasn't expecting the creature to be capable of words, Snake noticed this too but was more concerned with finding a good weapon.

"I am the King of the concrete jungle, Amber Primate," The mechanical creature said. "And you are in my way!" He called out jumping up and aiming his left fist downwards, punching at the Rider. Kenshin jumped up and away from the fist, holding his hands out and releasing a burst of fire from each of them. He used the force behind it to spin into a kick, managing to slam his foot into the primate's head. Due to the force behind the kick and density of the creature itself, the attack resulted in Kenshin flying back towards the ground. The Rider landed in a crouching position before suddenly kicking and running forward with both his legs, trying to keep the momentum going as he closed in on Amber Primate.

As Kenshin ran forward he began to charge up his hands with fire and heat energy, he needed to make this attack count. Amber Primate easily noticed Kenshin rushing in and moved his left arm inwards before lashing out, trying to smack the boy away and into a building. However Kenshin had anticipated the attack and ducked underneath it, getting near the chest and releasing a blast of heat and fire at the same time.

Despite this attack Amber Primate still retaliated, slamming his right arm downwards right behind Kenshin, the pile bunker on its arm shooting inwards and creating a shockwave that launched the young Rider upwards. Amber Primate did not stop after that however, uncurling his left fist and grabbing Kenshin by the leg. With one swift swing the creature had slammed Kenshin into the ground so hard that there was now an imprint.

"Amber Primate is not so easily defeated," The creature boasted as he patted his stomach, despite not feeling the damage there were still scorch marks from the attack. "Now to finish you off," He called out as he raised both fists back; the pile bunkers retracting outwards as it got ready to punch. Suddenly various firecrackers were launched at its chest and stomach, the constant stream and explosive nature of them managing to force the primate backwards.

"Dang it kid, you need to watch it when dealing with a heavy damage opponent like that," Snake chided while he continued to launch firecrackers out of the patented Cracker Launcher. It was a fairly large tube that seemed similar to a rocket launcher though it was green with silver and orange markings. However after a fair amount of firing the launcher was out of ammo, not to mention towards the end the creature began to block with his arms. "Damn… alright, plan B," He said before taking out a handful of Motion Sensor Bombs, running forward and throwing them in front of Amber Primate. He then took out a grenade and threw it near the cluster.

Amber Primate got ready to jump forward as the grenade detonated, causing a chain reaction in the smart bombs and creating a huge explosion as the creature was caught in it.

"Good, now then let's deal with you," Snake said as he looked over at Kenshin who gave a groan of pain. "Hey are you doing alright?"

"We need a new strategy…" Kenshin coughed out with a groan. "And I need a Maxim Tomato…"

"Sorry, can't give you one, I do have something that will do just the trick though," Snake said as he took out a bottle with a fairy inside it, letting it out with the fairy healing up and restoring the Riders strength. "Better?"

"Better," Kenshin gave a nod as he slowly sat up, prying himself free of the ground before rising up to stand. "Alright, no direct attacks against this guy then…" He said before Amber Primate jumped out of the explosion and smoke, launching itself down at the two. Snake and Kenshin quickly jumped backwards as Amber Primate slammed down into the ground, creating a small crater as a result of his landing.

"I am Amber Primate, king of the concrete jungle and the pinnacle of evolution," Amber Primate proclaimed as he began to stand tall. "Your attacks will have no effect on me." He boasted despite having scorch marks on his arms and more importantly, his chest and stomach, while it didn't seem like he felt pain, the damage was racking up due to his carelessness.

"I think I've got a plan though, but I need you to follow my lead," Snake explained to his partner as he got into a fighting stance.

"Fine then, you are more experienced after all," Kenshin replied as he took his own fighting stance, the two staring down their opponent.

* * *

"Almost there! Almost there!" Waluigi called out as he turned the corner, all he needed was to just cross the street and then he would be able to get to the vehicle shop. However to his shock the vehicle shop in disrepair, the display window and entrance was completely torn up allowing anyone to go inside, Mii's were unconscious and there were none in the area at the moment. "No way, no way!" Waluigi called out in horror as he ran into the shop, heading for the back only to see the masked man sitting on Wario's bike, having broken the display case it was in.

"Ah there you are my good friend, as you can see I've taken the Motorcycle for myself, and I didn't even need to pay for it," The man said in a jovial tone, clearly pleased with his work. "I'm not sure if you saw my beautiful Amber Primate on the way but he's causing so much chaos right now, meaning we're all alone. I do believe I've cleared my promise on the bet right? That is unless you need me to ride this motorcycle out of the shop for me to fully win the bet, right?"

"Wah…" Waluigi was only able to get out the first syllable of his name as he stared in shock and disbelief. "Why you… there is no way Waluigi will do what you said!" He called out as he suddenly took out a baseball bat from his pockets.

"Ooh, infinite pockets, I do love those," The man said with a laugh before suddenly reaching into his coat and taking out a Smash Slinger, aiming it at Waluigi. "Now then…" He trailed, his voice growing more serious, Waluigi merely giving a glare and lowering his weapon. "We can do this the hard way which involves unpleasant things for you, or the easy way, which is the right thing to do in this situation…"

"Just who are you?" Waluigi questioned as he stayed where he was, the man hopping off of Wario's bike as he kept his aim the entire time.

"You can call me Ace, I am the right hand man of the being who thought this world had too many heroes," The man now known as Ace spoke out as he approached slowly, keeping his aim. Waluigi dropped his bat in fear at the man as he slowly began to back up. However this simply made Ace pick up the pace when it came to approaching him. "Now if you'd please, I would enjoy that Smash Capsule so much, but since you also will be working for me and my master, I'd like your help in finding more hired help. You'll help me with that, right?" He asked in a calm but threatening tone, finally pressing the barrel of the gun up against Waluigi's chin.

* * *

Kenshin began to use his forms great jumping ability and standard maneuverability to slowly outpace Amber Primate, taking potshots to distract it. Eventually Snake had found a Sticky Bomb, managing to get it on the monsters back. Despite the explosive nature of the attack, it had minimal effect other than allowing Kenshin to land grazing punch against Amber Primate's stomach. The rider retreated soon after in order to make sure he wasn't splay across the pavement yet again.

"I am the king of the concrete jungle, Amber Primate, you cannot defeat me with your petty attacks," Amber Primate called out as he slammed his fist into the ground, using the pile bunker to launch up pieces of debris. He then slammed his free fist into the debris, launching them towards Kenshin. The rider quickly jumped to the side, managing to kick off of a solid surface and jump higher, flipping in order to avoid the debris. "Hey ugly behind you," He called out as Amber Primate turned, the creature unaware that he had walked into a trap. The rider knew what he had set up and began to circle around the creatures blind spot while Snake got ready to distract it.

"Direct hit, go for it!" Snake called out as he had managed to find more Smart Bombs, tossing them close enough towards Amber Primates feet that they were set off, releasing an explosion that damaged the creatures stomach as he turned.

Kenshin rushed forward, pumping the lever to his Driver as he planned for a heavy hit with his finisher. Planning on powering up his punches with extra power to try and finish it quickly.

 **[For Glory!]**

Suddenly Kenshin was forced to hold up his arms to his sides, blocking Amber Primates arms who had slammed them inwards to squash Kenshin.

"Kid get out of there, we need a new plan!" Snake called out.

"As much as we need to play it safe, this can still work!" Kenshin called out before giving a yell, flames engulfing his body as he began to slowly damage Amber Primate's arms. Suddenly the flames began to shift from all over to his arms before concentrating in his hands. Without warning he dropped to the ground while releasing his defense, Amber Primate's arms slamming against each other as the rider was now on his back, lying on the ground with a clear shot at the creatures damaged stomach.

 **[Platform Blazer K.O.!]**

Kenshin cupped his hands together and released a concentrated stream of fire and heat energy at Amber Primate's stomach, the creature giving a yell of pain as he staggered back from the stream. Kenshin however kept correcting his aim as the monster moved away, wanting to get as much damage in as possible. With one final yell the monsters body glowed brightly before suddenly exploding as a result.

Kenshin gave a pant as he began to sit up, shifting to his hands and knees before pushing himself to stand. After steadying himself the two noticed Amber Primate's blackened corpse, an orb of white energy shooting out of it and landing in the rider's hand. It was soon revealed to be the Donkey King Smash Capsule that was powering the creature. Kenshin then opened up his capsule case and slotted it in next to Yoshi before closing it up.

"Looks like it's the same as last time," Snake said as he noticed that the blackened body crumbled away, revealing a Mii. "Hold it…" His eyes widened at the fact that the Mii was actually the owner of the vehicle shop they were heading for. "Not good, just what was he doing inside that thing?"

"Think we should call Samus about this?" Kenshin asked as he kept his transformation, just in case any Mii's started to show up again.

" _Already caught some of the show kid,"_ Samus' voice spoke from Kenshin's helmet who nearly jumped in surprise at the sudden voice. _"Good job not dying, leave the area, we'll talk to the owner tomorrow."_

"Alright then…" Kenshin gave a nod. "Well, that's another capsule down."

"True, but something tells me that this was just a distraction, out of everyone why target the owner, especially when he should be at the shop right now?" Snake questioned. "Something seems fishy to me."

"If you say so, I'm really just here to beat down these guys and keep them from causing more damage," Kenshin replied before realizing all the damage that they had caused anyway. "Well for the most part… got to work on that collateral damage part."

"It was unavoidable right now due to who our opponent was and where we fought," Snake explained. "That being said, yes, collateral damage is something we should take into account for later fights."

* * *

High above the land in the clouds stood various temples and architecture floating in mid-air. Towards the back was a larger temple that held the presence of the guardian that watched over the world, Palutena. Though this was fairly obvious due to her statue being placed on top, wings spread out behind her.

Of course inside was another story, Palutena herself was observing a wall that held various video footage of Kenshin as Kamen Rider Smash, and his three fights so far against the Feral Islander, Ink Marionettes, Mecha Guardian, and Amber Primate.

"I'm still curious as to what she's thinking…" Palutena mused to herself as she viewed the various fights. "Samus is putting an awful amount of trust in this boy, not to mention King Dedede seems to be entirely on board with supporting him."

"Honestly I still say that we can't trust him, after all his origins are too suspicious as well as his lack of memory," A voice said as an angel with black wings in a black tunic walked in, he was very much a dark mirror of the hero Pit though he seemed like he was the angel just with an edge to him, and not entirely evil.

"You do have a point Dark Pit," Palutena admitted as the videos disappeared, the goddess heading out of the chamber she was in through a hallway. "But I suppose it's a good thing we were able to find someone before Origin Impact occurred. Perhaps he can tell us what happened to cause that event."

"Well the good news is he's just about healed, meaning we can finally wake him up without risk of him dying," Dark Pit answered as the two entered a small room, a bed that was covered by a half cylinder of glass that glowed a bright yellow. Next to the bed was a small control console. "So you really think this guy will be willing to help us out?"

"Depends, I doubt he's going to be completely okay with waking up completely fine and somewhere else. I'm sure he at least remembers he was heavily injured… I hope anyway," Palutena admitted as she walked over, and activated an awakening sequence that the console had queued up already. "That being said you are here so you can deal with him, just don't go overboard alright? We need him in once piece."

"Right, here's hoping…" Dark Pit said as he got his bow ready, Palutena backing up as the glass began to dissolve. What was revealed was a young man, in his early twenties or so. He wore a white buttoned up shirt with a black vest on, black pants and shoes as well as gloves, though the outfit itself was rather worn and tattered. He also had slight tan skin with short spiked black hair.

The man gave a groan as he put a hand on his face, trying to get a bearing on where he was. When everything started to click he immediately sat up, "Why?!" He called out as he pounded the side of his bed. "Damn it man… you should have saved yourself…"

Palutena and Dark Pit could only stare in confusion at the man's outburst and words as silence lingered in the room. What exactly happened to this man and would he be able to help them?

 _ **To Be Continued…**_

* * *

 **Smash Capsule Ownership:**

Kenshin – Mario/Luigi/Yoshi/Donkey Kong

Ace – R.O.B./Mr. Game & Watch/King Dedede/Bowser/Snake

Waluigi – Wario

 _ **Author's Note :**_

1\. I won't be listing Hajime or Sayomi's capsules until they start to get ones that aren't copies since they'll be keeping the copied Smash Capsules at all times.

2\. Also yes this has returned, don't expect semi regular updates but I've figured out the kinks with a few form issues I was running into regarding Riders.


End file.
